3x01 The true
by Estrellaa
Summary: Moja wersja 3 sezonu T:TSCC. Miłego czytania.
1. 1 John story

John stał cały czas spoglądając na Kyle'a, Allison i Dereka nie mógł wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa,miał tylko łzy w oczach.Tę chwilę ciszy przerwał mu wuj.

-To co dowiemy się skąd się tu wziąłeś?

John bał się powiedzieć prawdę.Wiedział,że nikt mu nie uwierzy musiał coś wymyślić.

-Ja...Ja....Ja nie pamiętam usłyszałem wybuch i nagle obudziłem się nagi w tamtym pomieszczeniu zauważyłem tę kurtkę więc szybko ją ubrałem.

Derek patrzył na niego podejrzliwym wzrokiem John czuł,że nie ufają mu.

-Tak.A pamiętasz skąd jesteś i kim jesteś?-spytał Kyle

-Nie pamiętam-plątał się John.

-Tak,twierdzisz,że nazywasz się Connor tak?

-Tak jest.

-Nidy o takim nie słyszałem.-podsumował Derek

John wciąż bacznie przyglądał się Derekowi,Kyle'owi i Allison.

-Dobra Derek odpuść mu niech się prześpi może rano sobie coś zajmiesz się nim?

-Tak Kyle już idę.Chodź za mną znajdziemy ci jakąś pryczę i coś do ubrania.

Allison i John oddalili się.

-Kyle on jest jakiś dziwny ja bym mu nie ufał.

-Wiem,że kłamie ale dajmy mu szansę.

-Dobra jak chcesz.-skończył Derek i odszedł.

Tymczasem John i Allison znaleźli już dla Connora pryczę.

-No dobra masz już gdzie spać teraz jeszcze jakieś ciuchy...może te.-Allison rzuciła mu plecak z ubraniami-Powinny pasować.

-Do kogo należały?-spytał

-Do pewnego żołnierza miesiąc temu nie wrócił już ze swojej misji.

-Rozumiem.

Nastała chwila ciszy.

-Słuchaj John wszyscy dobrze wiemy że kłamałeś z tą utratą pamięci.

-Czy to aż tak było widać?

-Powiedz mi prawdę-w tym momencie Allison uśmiechnęła się do Johna tak że ten nie mógł dalej kłamać.

-Ale nie uwierzysz mi.

-Spróbuj!

-No dobrze.

John opowiedział Allison wszystko od samego początku.

-Mówisz to tak jakby to było prawdą.Ale to wszystko wehikuł czasu,Kyle twoim ojcem,Derek wujem i ten terminator wyglądający jak ja....To dziwne.

-Ona nazywa się Cameron.I to wszystko prawda tylko wtedy nie mogłem powiedzieć prawdy bo Kyle ani Derek by mi nie uwierzyli.

-Nie dziwię się dla mnie wydaje się to dziwne ale ci wierzę teraz musimy zrobić coś aby inni ci uwierzyli i abyś mógł wrócić do swojej matki.

-Tak boję się,ze beze mnie nie poradzi sobie sama.


	2. 2 Sarah story

Saro chodźmy już.Nie możemy tu zostać.Zabierzmy tę maszynę i to latające coś.

-Tak James.

Zabrali Cameron i HK do samochodu Sarah pojechała własnym po godzinie byli w jego domu.

Sarah wciąż chodziła smutna brakowało jej syna.

-Nie mogę uwierzyć że już go nie ma.-powiedziała

-Nie martw o niego.

-Boję się że on sobie nie poradzi.

-Wychowałaś go na silnego chłopaka poradzi sobie.

-Masz rację.

-Musimy wymyślić coś z Savannah ktoś musi ją zabrać ze szkoły.

-Tak wiem tylko jak jej o wszystkim powiedzieć.

-Ja się tym zajmę.Zaopiekuję się nią.Ktoś w końcu musi.A ty wróć do swojego życia.

-Nie wiem czy sobie poradzę.Nie chce zostać sama.

Po tych słowach Sarah wyszła Ellison patrzył przez okno jak odchodzi i tak wiedział,że prędzej czy później wróci.

Sarah wsiadła do Jeepa i odjechała do jakimś czasie była na miejscu.

Przez dłuższy czas siedziała sama w salonie.Aż w końcu odważyła się i poszła do pokoju syna po drodze myślała tylko o tym jak bardzo chciałaby aby był on z nią.

Zajrzała do jego szafy gdzie znalazła stare pudełko po butach znalazła w nim artykuły o różnych zdarzeniach które były związane z cyborgami.

Otworzyła szafkę nocną znalazła jego portfel w nim zdjęcie Sary gdy była z nim w ciąży,zdjęcie które miał dać Kyle'owi w przyszłości.W tym momencie poleciały jej łzy wiedziała,że nie może zostać tu sama spakowała wszystkie swoje rzeczy zabrała też rzeczy Johna i poszła do jakimś czasie była u Ellisona.

-Wiedziałem,ze wrócisz.

-Nie potrafię,nie chcę być sama.

-Wiem,że to trudne.

-Tak-odpowiedziała Sarah i przytuliła się płacząc do niego-on wróci,musi wrócić-powtarzała.


	3. 3 John story

-Kyle musimy porozmawiać-powiedziała Allison.

-Słucham ciebie.

-Co do tego Connora powiedział mi prawdę.Ale jest ona tak dziwna,że ciężko w nią uwierzyć

-To mi o niej powiedz.

-Powiem pod warunkiem,że nie powiesz mu o tym,że ci powiedziałam.

-Dobrze Allison nie powiem.

Allison powiedziała mu co John jej powiedział.Pominęła tylko to co mówił o

Cameron i o swym ojcu‚Reese słuchał uważnie i nie dowierzał.

-Ale maszyny czasu nie istnieją

-Jeszcze możemy ją stworzyć i odesłać go do jego czasów.

-To dziwne i ty naprawdę mu wierzysz?

-Tak ja mu wierzę!

-Dobrze ty znasz się na ludziach,ja muszę z nim porozmawiać.Może sam mi o tym

opowie.

-Dobrze tylko nic mu nie mów o rozmowie ze mną.

Allison wyszła.

-Muszę go szybko znaleźć-pomyślał i odszedł.

Gdy go znalazł nakazał mu aby z nim poszedł.John przestraszony nie sprzeciwił się woli swego ojca.

-Słuchaj wiem,że kłamałeś powiedz mi lepiej prawdę zanim Derek zrobi ci krzywdę.

-Ale ja już powiedziałem wszystko.

-Nie kłam jeżeli nie powiesz prawdy Derek cię zabije,bo sądzi,że jesteś szpiegiem SkyNetu

i nie posłucha mnie nawet jeśli mu tego zabronię!

-Ale ja już powiedziałem wszystko-powtórzył

-Nie kłam

-No dobrze ale musisz mi obiecać,że nikomu nie powiesz i mi uwierzysz.

-Nie obiecuję że ci uwierzę ale nie powiem nikomu.

-Dobrze bo ja...ja przybyłem tu z...

W tym momencie rozległ się wielki huk‚żołnierze złapali za broń.Do pomieszczenia

wbiegł Derek

-Umiesz się dzieciaku tym posługiwać?-spytał

-Tak potrafię!

John złapał za broń i pobiegł za resztą.

-Co się tu dzieje-spytał Kyle

-Atakują nas blaszaki!-odpowiedział jeden z żołnierzy.

Derek spojrzał na Connora,który w tym samym momencie padł na ziemię.Jeden z

terminatorów postrzelił go w nogę i ramię.

W kilka minut żołnierze rozprawili się z trzema atakującymi ich

cyborgami.

-Musimy się nim zająć-krzyknął Kyle.

-Niech zdycha to przez niego nas zaatakowali-stwierdził Derek.

-Nie!Gdyby tak było nie próbowały by go zabić!Pomóż mi go zabrać!

Derek posłusznie pomógł‚ bratu wynieść nieprzytomnego nastolatka.

Allison go opatrzyła przez kilka dni był wciąż nieprzytomny,gdy się ocknął zobaczył nad sobą Kyle'a.

-Już powiedzieć mi to co przerwał‚ tobie atak.

-Tak wiem.

-Dobrze teraz odpoczywaj,ja idę.Potem skończymy naszą rozmowę.

John cieszył się,że żyje i że nie zdążył opowiedzieć wszystkiego teraz miał czas aby coś wymyślić.Nie chciał,bał się powiedzieć prawdę Kyle'owi i innym.


	4. 4 Sarah story

-Saro jadę po Savannah.

-Dobrze zostanę tu do waszego powrotu.

-Wiesz,że możesz zostać ile tylko chcesz.W końcu ktoś musi mi pomóc zająć się Savannah.

-Dziękuję.Ale co jej powiesz o Catherine?

-Nie wiem wymyślę coś po drodze.

-Dobrze w takim razie na razie.

Ellison skierował się do drzwi.

-James.

-Tak?

-Dziękuję za wszystko.

-Nie ma sprawy

Wyszedł.

Sarah usiadła na łóżku wciąż myśląc o Johnie miała nadzieję,że poradzi sobie tam bez niej,że wróci do niej.

Czekając na Ellisona postanowiła przygotować coś do jedzenia dla nich będąc w kuchni pomyślała co ona tu robi skoro jedyne co jej wychodziło to naleśniki.

-Muszę spróbować coś ugotować.Zająć się czymś-pomyślała.

Po chwili zabrała się za robienie obiadu.


End file.
